micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Most Glorious People's Republic of A1
FOREIGN RELATIONS If you wish to propose diplomatic relations between your micronation and A1, please use the following email address, and not MicroWiki: foreignaffairs@republicofa1.net. Become our Allie I, President Nichol of Kleinland, humbly begs you to become our mutual allie and friend. Feel free to respond via or talk/discussion page. --Kleinland 16:23, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Official GUM Statement: A1NLF It has recently come to the attention of the senior leadership of the Grand Unified Micronational that a group of individuals claiming to be members of an "A1 National Liberation Front" have issued extremely disturbing threats against both the Most Glorious People's Republic of A1 and two of its most senior political leaders. On behalf of the GUM, I officially condemn the aggressive e-mail by the National Liberation Front - which strongly implies that personal violence may be used against members of the A1 government - and declare the organisation's full support for the legitemate government of the Most Glorious People's Republic. The Grand Unified Micronational is standing by to provide whatever assistance it can within the framework of its constitution. The institution calls up Colonel Moller to come forward and refrain from making further threats, or taking any aggressive action, against the government of the MGPR and to instead peacefully advance the views of him and his organisation within the framework of A1's democratic society. It is our understanding that freedom of political expression exists and is upheld within the MGPR and thus there is no reason to for him or his follows to resort to extremist tactics. If both parties are willing, I and my colleagues within the GUM are more than happy to provide conflict mitigation and to chair mediated peace talks between the government and the National Liberation Front. At this moment in time, it is unlikely that the National Liberation Front will be declared a terrorist organisation by the Grand Unified Micronational Justice Commission - nonetheless, should this aggression continue and should any further action be taken against A1's government, I will not hesitate to personally endorse a petition to have the A1NLF listed as a terrorist organisation. I await futher infromation from the Chairman of A1 concerning this ongoing crisis and hope that together, we can reach a peaceful resolution to this internal conflict within the MGPR. I must also caution that any GUM member state who is directly supporting the A1NLF, materially or in a way that directly undermines the sovereignty of A1, is in violation of the Constitution of the GUM and can be prosecuted either by A1 or by the institution itself for that violation if there is firm evidence to support suspicions of their involvement. I have all ready asked the Chairman of A1 to provide what information he does have on possible involved nations to me so that the judiciary can take appropriate preliminary action and if necessary, prosecute. Robert Lethler Landashir'n Support It is in the Landashir'n interest that the members of A1NLF are brought into questioning as soon as possible. We do not want to see a civil war developing within A1, so that no harm can be made on the micronational community. We do not believe however, that the A1NLF are prohibited from voicing their opinion, so it is extremely vital that MicroWiki knows of A1NLF's aims and history. We ask the Head of State, Philip Fish, to interrogate the members of the A1NLF, and go about this matter peacefully. I wish the MGPR of A1 the best of luck in finding those who decide to voice their opinion in a frankly rude and disturbing manner. Regards, --HRI James II 21:03, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Response Thank you all for your kind words. We too would like to engage in peace talks with the A1NLF. However, we do not know as of yet who these villains are, hence making it slightly difficult to engage in peace talks. I would be happy to hand over relevant information regarding the A1NLF. However, as the current situation with the GUM dictates, I do not think that this is an appropriate nor convenient time to be beginning such an investigation. In any case, the A1 Civil Security Service and Comrade Schnell are perfectly capable and resourced at the moment. Thank you again. A-One 07:36, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Note I remind you that if GUM member states are involved, this institution is compelled to investigate - and any unilateral action taken by A1 against them could be interpreted in turn as a violation of the Constitution if similar tactics are used against them. I must again request that the MGPR notify me of any member states they suspect are involved - no action will be taken until the situation within the A1 is resolved to your government's satisfaction. Similarly, it is not even permitted for us to begin an investigation if A1 specifically witholds consent to prosecute at this moment in time - and the GUM will not prosecute itself without A1's permission to do so. Lethler :At this stage of the investigations, no GUM member nations have been implicated. We have not withheld consent to prosecute at this point in time, merely our right to withhold sensitive evidence and information in the investigation. If our investigations find any involvement from a GUM member nation, we will let you know ASAP and give the relevant evidence for your own investigations, but this does not mean that we will not go ahead with our own investigations and trials and the necessary actions. :If we do take unilateral action against the A1NLF, I do not believe that to be a violation of the GUM Constitution. "(VI) The Grand Unified Micronational...respects their sovereignty and equality in the same manner as it’s sic respect for that of full member states." If we do take such action, such a matter is regarded as an internal affair of A1. This is unless our suspicions are confirmed, with regards to other micronations being involved. :A-One 22:04, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::You misunderstood my meaning by "unilateral action" - I was referring to action taken against any other GUM member state who may be involved. Nonetheless, I am relieved to hear that thus far no GUM member has been implicated, and thank you for your promises of cooperation. ::Lethler Australian English only? In the article it says that "any person caught using US English is severely dealt with", what happens if you use UK English? Oldanus 17:03, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :These language laws apply only to A1 citizens. U.K. English is not as discouraged as U.S. English, as it is more similar to Australian English than U.S. English. :A-One 09:31, January 11, 2010 (UTC) OK that makes more sense Establishing Diplomatic Relations HM Ollandic Government have wished to start diplomatic relations, feel free to reply on my talk page or at oldanus@gmail.com Oldanus 09:09, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Foreign relations I the Senator of Wyvern, want to aks is the A1 wants to negociate a recognisian and alliance with Wyvern Senator Bradley of Dullahan :We would be happy to. However, A1 does not conduct foreign relations on MicroWiki. Please email us at: foreignaffairs@republicofa1.net. :A-One 21:04, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Situation What is the current situation in A1 will Mr Caulfield become Chairman or will Mr Fish remain until the investigation is completed? J. Skinner Caulfield Greetings, We will not support the reactionary, fascist regime under Caulfield under any circumstances. Rest assured that we shall not enter into any diplomatic relations with A1 unless you, Sir Fish, remain righteously as Chairman. Yours, --Comrade Mark Dresner 09:14, March 16, 2010 (UTC) UPUC We would like you to know we do not support the A1NFL in any way.